Un crimen convertido en obsesión
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Una oleada de crímenes hacia mujeres jóvenes azota una ciudad de Venecia. Una joven no tiene más remedio que caminar de noche, cuando se da cuenta alguien la sigue y no es precisamente alguien conocido. El asesino no planea quitarle la vida, sino más que eso, ya que ella es su gran obsesión. AU. Advertencia de violación. 2P!Germany / Nyo!Italy. *Fic de regalo para Luisee.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Fic de regalo para Luisee, con mucho cariño. Espero le guste.

* * *

**Un crimen convertido en obsesión**

Una oleada de crímenes ha azotado una pequeña ciudad en Venecia. Todas mujeres jóvenes y saludables; y todas han sido asesinadas en pleno reinado lunar. Nadie sabe quién es el asesino y las autoridades hasta que no le encuentren recomiendan a las doncellas permanecer en sus hogares y no salir a partir de las siete de la noche como máximo.

Sin embargo una de estas señoritas muy jovial y simpática no pudo salir de su trabajo más temprano y tuvo que dirigirse sola a su departamento. Esta muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar es muy asustadiza y aunque si por ella fuera esperaría a su que hermano viajara desde España para que la recogiera, no tiene más remedio que cruzar una oscura y solitaria calle alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Camina algo apresurada, siente algo de miedo pero decide que debería ignorar el miedo. Error. Escucha unos pasos cerca de ella.

— ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? –pregunta algo asustada, desea que sólo es un ciudadano más.

Los pasos continúan detrás de ella y lo único que se le ocurre es caminar más rápido.

—Niña, ¿Por qué corres? –se escucha, con un acento alemán, de un hombre muy cerca de ella.

La joven italiana pega un brinco y trata de salir corriendo pero es detenida por una mano que le agarra del brazo, ella entra en pánico y sólo puede gritar.

— ¡Su-Suélteme! ¡Por favor déjeme ir!

—No te voy a hacer nada –le dice el hombre tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que la mire a los ojos con la poca luz que hay de los alumbrados públicos.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? –ella tiembla al ver el fornido hombre que le sujeta.

Un rubio de ojos violetas y tez blanca. Con grandes músculos y una mirada intimidante que sólo se refuerza por la cicatriz que surca su rostro desde el pómulo derecho hasta la parte inferior de la mejilla.

— ¿No me conoces? –él arquea una ceja, incrédulo, aún la sostiene de los hombros- deberías, en este momento soy muy famoso –se ríe con orgullo y misterio.

— ¿Fa-Famoso? –apenas logra articular.

—Desde luego –afirma- muchas damas mueren por mí –su boca forma una curva con malicia y altivez.

La joven no logra controlar su pánico al lograr entender tales palabras, jamás imaginó que correría la misma suerte que ese montón de jovencitas en las noticias. Por todos los medios se retorcía en los brazos del hombre que la sujetaba pero le era completamente inútil, él era mucho más fuerte y su miedo no la dejaba pensar en una mejor forma para zafarse.

—Quédate quieta –ordenó, sin necesidad de gritar, su voz fuerte y seria dejó estática a la italiana.

— ¿Qu-Qué me va a hacer? –su voz temblaba y apenas lograba pronunciar palabras.

—Oh, eso depende de ti –se acercó peligrosamente a su fino rostro y susurró: —Me has provocado por tanto tiempo…podría escoger dejarte sin poder respirar hasta que dejes de moverte –ella ahogó un grito tragando en seco- o podría sólo cortar tu vena principal pero eso acabaría muy rápido y quiero divertirme…

Ella sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas, el miedo no pudo más con ella y se dejó rendir, sabía que moría en ese preciso momento, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría y ese hombre alto frente a ella sería el culpable.

—Pero ¿Sabes?

Ella guardó silencio a pesar de que sus lágrimas bajaban sin cesar por sus tersas mejillas.

—Realmente no quiero hacer eso todavía, no al menos contigo –admitió-quiero algo más.

El espacio entre ellos se redujo a nada, el fuerte hombre comenzó a besarla ferozmente, introduciendo su boca en la cavidad de la joven la cual no pudo resistirse a eso, ¿Qué más podía hacer si él la tenía presa? El alemán la tiene bien sujeta a él y no le deja salir, devora sus labios ignorando la débil resistencia que lograba ofrecer la joven.

Pero este no se contentaría con sólo un beso. Tapó su boca y la llevó a su casa a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras de ahí. La italiana solamente lloraba desesperada, sabía que moriría pero no que la violarían, un hombre asesino le quitaría su virginidad y luego le mataría.

Al llegar al lugar el hombre la tiró sobre un colchón en medio de la sala, apenas iluminada con la luna. Ella se arrinconó en una esquina con pánico pero claramente eso no le detendría, el alemán la arrastró hacia a él y la desnudó por completo.

Un cuerpo puro y perfecto se encontraba tumbado en el colchón del hombre.

—Siempre caminas tan despreocupada y tan alegre, siempre provocándome y tú totalmente ajena a tu alrededor –le decía mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, buscando su níveo cuello.

— ¿Po-Por qué haces…esto? –temblaba.

—No lo sé…tal vez por diversión –admitió antes de empezar a besar su cuello.

Ella no dijo más, se limitaba a llorar y soportar la invasión.

El cuello se llenó de chupetones, la boca del alemán no dejó nada sin recorrer, cuello, clavícula, vientre, incluso los senos firmes de la joven fueron lamidos y mordidos. De inmediato el rubio se deshizo de su camisa. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar y manosear el cuerpo virgen de la italiana de ojos ambarinos. Entrelazó sus manos en el cabello castaño de ella descubriendo algo interesante, la zona erógena de la italiana se encontraba en un rulo algo sobresaliente de su cabello.

— ¡Ah! N-No toques eso… –su voz nerviosa tembló al tacto.

— ¿Ah no? –se rió y jaló con fuerza el rulo sacándole un jadeo entrecortado.

—Ah ah…bas-ta ¡Ah! –eran inevitables los gemidos en su boca, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que tocaban ese rulo, y el otro disfrutaba eso.

Pero dos minutos bastaron para que dejara el juego, ya estaba sumamente excitado y realmente le incomodaban los pantalones por lo que los desabrochó, la joven al mirarle se espantó.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Detente, no lo hagas!

El alemán cubrió su boca y acercó su rostro a ella, con la otra mano hizo una señal de negación, despacio la quitó y la volvió a besar eróticamente, disfrutando su boca al máximo. Un hilo de saliva le dejó unido a ella al separarse para poder completar el acto.

Bajó sus bóxers y dejó en libertar su duro miembro. Agarró las piernas de la joven atacada en llanto y las abrió para él, colocándolas al lado de su cadera y colocando su dureza en la entrada virginal de ella. Un movimiento lento para introducirse en la estrecha cavidad, la joven se mordía el labio tratando de no gritar. No pudo soportar la excitación y de una embestida entró, causando su propio placer y dolor en la italiana. La tibieza y la estrechez de la muchacha eran excitantes, envestía una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo profanado de la joven.

El acto tuvo un tiempo indefinido hasta que el hombre terminó en el interior de la desflorada italiana. El descaro del hombre llegó a tal grado que preguntó por el nombre de ella.

—F-Feli-cia…Vargas… –respondió temblando aún desnuda en el colchón.

—Hm…Felicia, lindo nombre, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, puedes publicarlo cuando quieras.

— ¿Q-Qué…? –ella le buscó el rostro, la confusión llegó a su ser.

—Pues –mientras acomodaba su camisa se acercó a ella tomando luego su ropa para ir vistiéndola con cuidado- te pedirán detalles en la comisaría, al fin tendrán una pista de mí y podrán arrestarme.

—Pero… ¿N-No te entien-do? –el blúmer fue colocado junto a su sostén y las medias.

—Cuando te vayas imagino que irás a que te revisen, mi ADN está en ti y con sólo el nombre y descripción me tendrán tras las rejas o como se les antoje –colocó la blusa y los pantalones.

— ¿No me matarás…?

—Ya te hice suficiente, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo revertir lo que acabo de hacer, por eso te permito mi nombre, para que me culpes de lo que quieras y que me castiguen como quieras –terminó con los zapatos y le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Q-Qué planeas…? –ella no muy confiada temblaba todavía por el dolor y el miedo.

—Nada…ni tú ni nadie más morirá por mi mano, _lo prometo por la atrocidad que acabo de cometer a mi preciada obsesión_ –le miró a los ojos con tranquilidad.

— ¿Ya-Ya no? –titubeó atenta a los ojos violetas de este, buscando saber lo que él pensaba.

Este negó con la cabeza y le ayudó a ir hasta la puerta, aún afuera le llevó a sólo doscientos metros de la comisaría más cercana, sin decirle nada se regresó hasta su casa. La joven aún adolorida no se movió de su lugar, pensó todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, en lo último que le dijo Ludwig, y analizar lo que pudo descifrar de su alma, porque si en algo es buena un alma pura es en ver a través de otras, pero esta vez le resultó algo imposible, sólo averiguó, y sin saber por qué tan segura, que en verdad él no le haría daño a nadie más.

Felicia entró a la estación solamente para indicar que necesitaba algo de tratamiento en su cuerpo, nada grave, sabía ocultar el verdadero motivo y la profundidad a la que llegaban las heridas, regresó a su casa y sus labios nunca revelaron el nombre de aquel hombre el cual se desvió de su camino, un rumbo incierto, solamente quería memorizar el nombre de la víctima de su último crimen el cual también se había convertido en su obsesión.


End file.
